


Sometimes Bad Ideas Can Be Good Too

by lifeonharmakhis



Category: Hooky (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonharmakhis/pseuds/lifeonharmakhis
Summary: Damien and Will buy ferrets because Damien can't say no.
Relationships: William/Damien Wytte
Kudos: 36





	Sometimes Bad Ideas Can Be Good Too

Slowly tapping at the cage to get the small critters attentions, Will turned to Damien and with a pleading look, asked for around the twelfth time, "Please can we get them?"  
“I never told you we couldn't Will,” Damien replied turning around to reciprocate Will’s gaze. “Yeah, but you gave me that one look where you roll your eyes as if you know it’s a bad idea.” Damien looked at the fairly large cage. Definitely bound to be covered in Will’s sticky handprints. Then he looked at the few ferrets either sleeping or looking at the two men with their beady eyes and couldn’t help but think they were adorable. And now that he thought about it, they reminded him much of Will. Maybe it was their ruffled fur, sticking out every which way that was much like Will’s own hair in the morning until Damien or Monica had to flatten it out for him. Or perhaps it was the fact that even just a glance at the thing and you just wanted to cuddle up with it forever and never let go much like how he yearned to do the same with- “Oh can we please get them we can get two and name them something cute you won’t regret it I promise and-” much like Will had just cut off Damien’s thoughts, Damien cut off Will mid sentence, “Ok fine.” Then not even a second after Damien had said that, Will started jumping up and down with joy, much like a child, saying thank you over and over again as if he was a parrot who had just learned a new word. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Damien told Will once he was done with his mini tantrum. And as they turned and looked at each other in what seemed to be unison, both smiling, with a hint of what could only be blush on their cheeks, Damien bump up against Will’s shoulder and pointed to one of the ferrets in the far back corner, saying, “I get that one.”

\--

Laying on the ground, mere inches apart, Damien had both of their ferrets in his lap, Will sat up and told Damien, “See sometimes bad ideas can be good too,” As Will said that he went in to pet his own ferret before it biting his finger. While Will was cursing out dozens of profanities, Damien found himself laughing, glad that he was the ferret’s favorite. Perhaps Will was right. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea Damien thought, he might even consider it a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat of a drabble I made back in November at like 3:00 in the morning so I'm sure I made a few grammar mistakes. I miss Hooky already despite it only being a week since it ended so like,,,:((. Also I know my dialogue formatting is nonexistent in this, I apologize. I hope you enjoyed my questionable writing skills?? <3


End file.
